


Will the Nightmare return?

by Iamtheuwunow



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Blood and Violence, Friendship, Oneshot, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheuwunow/pseuds/Iamtheuwunow
Summary: You can never outran your past. There are some ghosts of the past, that will haunt you no matter where you go.A successful tech company "Dream inc." and a workaholic boss, sounds as normal as it can get, right?Dream receives a call from the person he lasts expects that brings back memories of different times.Will he be able to shake off the demons of his past, or will they get hold of him first?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Will the Nightmare return?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I couldn't stop thinking about this headcanon.  
> I hope you guys enjoy. It is just a small something.  
> This isn't beta read or anything, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> This is a OneShot.  
> But if you guys like the overall story and idea, maybe I could write a full story?  
> I am not sure. Let me know what you think!  
> Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this and I just felt really inspired by that.  
> There is a lot to unpack but just see for yourself.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!  
> \- Violence  
> \- Swearing  
> \- Weapons  
> \- Blood

_“Welcome to Dream inc. How may I help you today?”,_ the words fell from his lips easily,. he had repeated them for months now and they were burned into his memory. Naturally his voice had become slightly softer, the famous “customer and telephone voice” was making its appearance. At this point he was leaning back in his chair carelessly, his hands hovering over the keyboard, ready to get to work as soon as the issue at hand would be explained to him. His features looked calm and there was even the hint of a smile playing around his lips.

_“You surely are a busy man. I mean… it has always been hard to get hold of you…”,_ the rumble of a deep voice was so painfully familiar, that it knocked the breath out of him. Lively green eyes seemed to have shifted to a deeper shade when they grew bigger, hectically blinking as if it would reveal something to him that was otherwise hidden.

_“Dream? Really? I expected more from you.”_ , again, every word sends ice right through his veins, making it hard to breath. “I told you to make sure I never find you.”, gasping for air, like he was suffocated he was struggling, palms pressed to the tabletop until his whole body was shaking from the effort. 

His vision shifted and became blurry, making him feel like the room was spinning, taking away the last bit of steadiness that he had been holding on so desperately. Over and over again, he blinked and blinked again.

Slowly his surroundings started to come into focus again. His knuckles white while he held onto his phone with such force that he could hear the material of the device aching because of the assault. Tension had settled in his bones deeply. At this point it seemed like there was nothing he could do to get rid of the unsettling sensation. It was a part of him now. Sighing and taking a breath that was supposed to ground him, but to his demise he wasn’t feeling the relief he was craving so much. He was imagining all his worries flowing out of his system with the air that was pushed out between gritted teeth, but he already knew that this weight would never lift off his shoulders, his heart again. 

“ _GET DOWN!”_ , the scream had just left his lips, when he already heard the splintering of glass, sharp pieces surrounding them when he threw himself to the ground, roughly boding the other young man as well, bringing both of them to the ground. “ _This bastard_.”, he growled beneath his breath, quickly shifting closer to the wall and pulling his partner with him. After scanning over his surroundings he was relieved to see that the other seemed to be fine. A little messy because of the sudden impact and the rain of shards that had fallen onto them. But it seemed like they had just escaped the worst. “ _What the heck was that?”_ , Sapnap managed to bring out, still gasping for air. _“Not what, but who.”,_ he was clenching his teeth, his fingers securely wrapped around his pistole, not that he had any chance at this range, but he surely wouldn’t go down without a fight. “ _For a guy that calls himself the blade, he surely has a thing for that damned sniper rifle_.”, his voice was nothing but a deep grumble, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. “Are you kidding? Please tell me you are kidding.”, and as much as he wished he could just slap his friend's shoulder and tell him that it was indeed nothing but a joke, this situation was the furthest from it. Reading his expression Sapnap sighed in defeat:” _Great. I didn’t want to make it out of here alive anyways._ ” 

“ _Oh come on._ ”, he couldn’t help himself to bring out a mocking chuckle with his words, shaking his head at the antics of the man that was crouching next to him, pressed to the wall and his hand on his weapon as well. “Let’s get out of here. Today is not the day we die.”, the oh so familiar smirk had found its way back onto his features, green eyes full of mischief sparking towards dark brown orbs which had been set on fire in just an instant. “Bet.”, was everything Sapnap replied before he gazed around, obviously trying to get a better idea of the situation they were in. Gesturing towards Sapnap to follow him, he moved slowly towards the door, carefully nudging it open, always carefully looking around for another sign of the next attack. 

They didn’t come very far before another window splintered into a million pieces, causing both of them to take cover behind their arms, trying to avoid getting glass into their eyes. Letting out a soft annoyed sound, he made his way closer to a pair of shoes that were neatly placed down at the side of the hall, grabbing it, he flung it towards the light switch, luckily hitting his target which switched out the light. Being left behind in the darkness, he was still able to roughly make out his surroundings. _“Let’s hope that this will give us a little more time.”_ , he muttered and gestured for Sapnap to stay where he was. _“Let me go first.”,_ his words were barely a whisper while he crawled through the glass. He could feel the edges piercing through the fabric of his clothes and the slight burn announced the cuts he had suffered. But none of this really registered, since he was on high alert, always ready to pounce and get himself to safety. _“He must have changed positions.”_ , it was not a question, but more of a statement when Sapnap had caught up to him. “ _Let’s hurry._ ”, neither of them was too keen to meet the man who called himself “The Blade” face to face. This encounter from the distance had already been enough of an impression, that it would be efficient for another month or two. But it seemed like their opponent had other plans.

_“Always running, aren’t we? I even gave you head start and you still ran right into me.”_ , the words were a disappointed huff spoking in a deep uninterested tone, while he was leaning against their getaway vehicle. He really painted an odd picture, clothed in all black and the rifle loosely arranged on his back. 

_“Very discreet:”,_ Sapnap really couldn’t keep quiet, but muttered the words under his breath. A part of him had nearly laughed at the comment. Sadly enough that man was a threat, a big one at that. For anyone passing them, they wouldn’t look suspicious. At least if they didn’t pay too much attention. A tall young man, light brown hair and green eyes. Features that were decorated with soft freckles. All the belts and pockets on his clothes could be nothing but a fashion statement. The same goes for Sapnap. He wouldn’t have an issue to blend into any group of young adults at any point. They really did pride themselves in keeping things low key. Not something that could be said about the Blade. The blade did like his equipment all he was proud of all his toys that helped him with his work and he would show them off, giving people a taste of what would await if anyone made the mistake of approaching him. 

_“What do you want? Don’t you have anything else to do? Or is following us around what you do in your spare time?”_ , he gritted his teeth, when the heat of his anger slowly started to boil in his chest. He could tolerate Blades games, but it had injured or endangered his people one too many times. And he wouldn’t allow that. No matter who he thought he was.

_“Oh I didn’t expect anything else from you Nightmare, as sassy as always.”,_ the Blade sighs dramatically, but his demeanor was still annoyingly calm and relaxed. Something that rubbed Nightmare the wrong way. But instead of an answer, he was only met with a very furious stare. Bringing up his hands in a sigh of defeat, the young man broke into a grin. He was idly pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. Nightmare had always deemed it odd, that he had chosen to color his hair in such a bright pink. In their field of work, staying unnoticed was one of their biggest advantages. The thought rushed through his mind, but he was immediately brought back to full attention when the Blade pushed himself off the car fully and stepped towards them. 

_“Before, it was more for my own amusement. You are a worthy rival. But-”,_ he stopped and his expression turned sinister, which immediately caused Nightmares hairs all over his body to stand. _“But… today I am here for work.”_ , he said it as if he was speaking about something delicious, which made the person he was addressing feel an overwhelming sense of nausea. But before he even could respond, he felt the cool metal of a blade being pressed against his neck. That guy moved fast, really fast. Nightmare had recognized his intentions but it was still too late. He could hear Sapnap making a noise of anger and he didn’t need to turn his head to know that the younger had lifted up his weapon and perfectly lined it up with their enemies head. _“Sapnap…”_ , he did his best to give his voice a calming tone, forcing his features to form a small grin. 

_“The greatest victory is that which requires no battle.”_ , the Blades voice had risen into an amused tone, his eyes clearly showing his delight. He had the upper hand. His planning had brought him the kind of advantage that now left his enemies in a great dilemma. Or so he thought. But to his surprise, Nightmares face lights up and he laughs, his eyes crinkling with a amusement that seemed so utterly out of place and he leaned in, just enough for the blade to graze the sensitive skin on his neck, leaving a bloody line before he spoke: _“In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity”_

Just when the words had left his mouth, his fingers closed around the Blades wrist like the bite of a snake. It didn’t take him more than a split second to move and even though his enemy had been on high alert, he still didn’t manage to react in time to make his move. Especially since he wanted to subdue Nightmare, but killing him right away wasn’t on his agenda. Using a push of his strength he pushed the knife away from him, twisting the Blades arm outwards in an uncomfortable angle, which earned Nightmare an angry groan. _“You are not the only one who has a strategy.”_ , Nightmare smiles, his eyebrows brought upwards in clear mockery. The Blade knew it would be his best shot to let go of this weapon and when he did, Nightmare let go as well, bringing his leg up to kick him into the stomach. Gasping at the impact the Blade stumbled but regained a steady stance, while Nightmare was catapulted back right into the waiting arms of Sapnap, who helped him to stand up again in a safe distance. 

“ _I admit, my fault was to play with my prey_.”, there were barely any words he had ever heard that portrait the amount of blood lust that was oozing off the man in front of them. 

“ _He really is nuts!_ ”, Sapnap exclaimed and Nightmare clearly saw out of the corner of his eyes how his grip around his pistol had grown harsher again. A loud bang, the painful grunt of a familiar voice and his heart froze over.

“ _Sapnap!_ ”, his words were an echo of his terror when he saw his friend tumble, hand clutched to his own arm and Nightmares world turned red. 

_“Dream??”_ , the voice was so soft and familiar, pulling him back out of the depths of terror he had stumbled into. Slowly, just ever so slowly, he turned in his chair and raised his head, just to find the concerned eyes of the person he never wanted anywhere near this part of himself. _George._ He groaned, feeling a lump in his throat. The man who had come up with the idea of calling the company “Dream”. What a cruel play of faith. “ _Are you okay? It’s late and you didn’t answer when I called you.”_ , his genuine concern was so clear in his voice and the way he had tilted his head ever so slightly. For a moment he wanted to sink into the comfort of somebody caring. Something so dangerous.

_“Oh, did you find somebody who makes you feel like a dream? Don’t worry, I will remind you of the nightmare_.”, for a moment he had forgotten the call, the familiar voice that was bringing all the painful memories.

**The Blade.**

**He found him.**

_“Remember those eyes, the way they look at you right now. Because they will never look at you like this again. They will lose their warmth. I am sure you remember.”_ , the echo of those words left pain deep in his chest.

**No.**

His history couldn’t repeat itself. 

_The Nightmare, was never supposed to return._


End file.
